


Elder Blood: Ninjas & Witchers

by sneaky_sneak



Series: Elder Blood (Naruto and Witcher Fusion) [1]
Category: Naruto, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood and Gore, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Have to Know Canon, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), No Romance, POV Original Female Character, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_sneak/pseuds/sneaky_sneak
Summary: I'm a survivor. That much is obvious. I've always managed to live through events that would make lesser men—or women—crumble. Never to rise from their own ashes. Either fate loves me or I'm ludicrously lucky. Probably some random third option because fate actually despises me and I've got the worst luck imaginable. It's good I don't give a shit about both.
Relationships: Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Dai-jippan | Team 10 (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Gai-han | Team Guy (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: Elder Blood (Naruto and Witcher Fusion) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845769
Kudos: 1





	1. Hejdå

**Author's Note:**

> Hejdå: (Swedish) An informal way of saying goodbye.

"Is she on the battlements again?"

"She is."

Currently in the mid-section of the eastern tower, was myself and Owl. A very old witcher. Probably the oldest human alive. If you can even call witchers human. I'm leaning on the balcony, watching my daughter practice her sword skills.

Owl approaches the balcony, staring down at the witcher-in-training with mild disapprovement on his face.

"I thought we told her already. She's still too young to train by herself." Crossing his arms as he continues, "You spoil her too much."

"Pft, only I spoil her?" I look at my teacher with a raised brow.

Owl chuckles, "Alright, I guess we all have some fault in it. But if she is to become a witcher like us. She'll need to learn that it's not all about being the savior or hero."

Almost silently, I finish, "It's life or death."

"Exactly." He says just as quietly.

If I had it my way, my daughter would never be introduced to this life. Raised instead as a normal girl with a choice as to who she wishes to become. Sadly, we have far too many enemies that would gladly kill us. Or somehow do even worse things.

Hence, she will need to learn how be one of us. Become stronger than her enemies, so that she can live peacefully.

"I'll take her to the courtyard to get some proper training in. Wanna grab the others and meet us down there in a few?"

Owl places his hand on my shoulder, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Panting, I swing my sword to-and-fro, twirling it in between my hands. Jumping over the parapets. I can't see due to the blindfold I put on. Nevertheless, I still keep up my footing and balance.

_Thump, thump._

Thanks to my amazing hearing, I know the sounds are, most likely, footsteps from an adult male.

My foot slips on the rock, after misjudging the distance, "Woah!" I falter a bit but regain my stance and continue.

"What sort of witcher missteps because of a sound?"

That would be my father.

In labored breath, "A bad one?"

"A bad one. You should be able to distinguish sounds without losing focus on your current task."

I hear him pace as he continues to correct me.

"Your sword skills and footwork—watch your step—should be innate; as easy as breathing. To allow you to focus—wrong stance—on your enemy at hand."

His pacing halts, "Stop—" I cease my movements, "—Get down."

I hop off the battlements on to the wooden floor below. Removing the blindfold in one go, I see my father; with his hands on hips; staring down at me.

"How'd I do?"

"Fine."

My shoulders sag and I can feel my lips turn into a frown.

"That's it? Just fine?"

"I can tell you all your mistakes later. Right now, we need to get down to the courtyard."

My father turns to his right and points out the scaffolds near us, "We'll go down that way."

"Wanna race?" I give my father one of my devious smiles.

He sighs, "Fine."

I immediately take off. I can hear my father groan in the back.

Jumping over the handrails on to the scaffold. I quickly maneuver to the ladder, sliding down it onto the next level. My father isn't far behind, his footsteps a bit faster than my pace. 

But next thing I knew, I see a blurred figure on the side falling down.

"Cheater!" I lean over the railings on the scaffold's walkway and see my father already on the ground; heading towards the courtyard.

"Ah, never said we couldn't." He jogs backwards and flashes me a sincere smile.

You know, sometimes I _really_ dislike my father.

I leap over the rails and climb down the scaffolding on the side. Making risky jumps as I go. Finally reaching the ground, I bolt for the courtyard. 

Alas, my father; once the courtyard comes into view; is already there, not even the least bit exhausted. I, however, need to catch my breath and am already sweating.

Just shows you how gigantic the difference of skill between me and my father is.

"Seems I need to make training more intense." And here's Owl, secretly part fucking giant.

At least I'm the only one who thinks so.

"In my defense," turning around with one hand on my hip; facing the mountain that is Owl, "I had just finished training with my sword."

His dark eyes narrow.

"Okay, I probably shouldn't have trained alone. But—"

"Don't **but** me. Even if you shouldn't have trained alone; as I and the others have stated multiple times; that is still no excuse for your abysmal stamina."

I avoid Owl's gaze and sheepishly fidget around. Admittedly, I have been slacking in training.

"Especially when you'll be leaving here soon. Which is why," My head snaps up when I hear the shing of swords, "you're training will be taken up a notch."

Oh please, tell me I get to spar with someone.

Seeing the hope in my face, Dad promptly shuts it down.

"Youwill be sparring with a dummy. Don't get so excited."

" _Whaaatttt!?_ " I whine.

"Face it, kid. You ain't strong enough to even so much as roughhouse with us."

I whip around to see Josiah strolling into the yard with Dorian right behind.

Two other witchers. They're older than my dad by a few years. Yet seem much younger than him, by the way they interact and defer to him.

"Just wait 'till I'm eighteen and can kick your ass."

"Language."

Josiah merely laughs, "You're barely outta your diapers, kid."

I can't wait until I am older and can punch his _stupid_ —

"We'll work on the basics. Nothing fancy." 

Owl throws two sheathed silver swords towards Josiah and Dorian.

"You two will spar together, Yokuto's with me."

I take out my own sword and make my way over to the dummy; huffing as I go. The dummy is made of straw and clothed in an old burlap bag filled with some sand. Tied with a rope on a wooden post. The head has an old steel helmet on it. Rusted and dented.

A 'worthy' adversary.

I get into the basic stance; my right foot in front, left foot behind. Parallel with my shoulders. Knees bent and not locked into place. Both hands on the handle of my sword. Dominant hand on top. Body to the side and sword right in front of me.

Already, I hear the clash of metal against metal behind me.

This is _so_ not fair.

Next, basic attacks; first, a diagonal slash from the top right to the bottom left. Followed by a horizontal slash from mid-left to mid-right. Switching my feet and body as I maneuver the sword. Then a lunge right into the dummy's gut.

I pull out my sword and sand starts falling from the dummy's gut.

"This is boring!" I shout back towards the others.

Dorian and Josiah can't hear me; too focused on their match. Completely forgetting that we're supposed to be focusing on basics.

Owl and Father seem to be going at it much more slowly. Deliberately slow.

"Focus on defensive next." Dad switches to a parrying stance.

"I'm fighting a dummy. 'The hell am I defending against?"

"Use your imagination."

I groan.

Switching to defense; I copy the basic stance before but with my sword diagonally in front. The blade tip near my right shoulder. My hands to the bottom left.

_Ohmygod, this is boring!_

Deciding to take out my anger on the dummy. I opt for an upward slash with my sword. Putting all my strength into it. So that I can make the stupid dummy's head fly off.

The sword connects and instead the helmet goes flying off. Quite high, actually. Like over the wall, high.

"Oops."

I can hear both Owl and Father sigh.

Owl walks up next to me, "I'll get it."

As he walks off in the direction of the flying helmet, my father approaches on my right.

I rub my neck sheepishly, "Hehehe..."

Dad crouches to my level and looks at the dummy, "Seriously?"

"Sorry."

"No need, I know you're itching for a real fight. I was the same at your age. We all were." Dad turns to look at me with a soft smile.

I return it, "Even Owl?"

"Probably, but that's still no reason to rush for one. The type of fights we get into are dangerous. You still have seven years for that to happen. And many more after that."

"What about this Konoha place we're going to?"

"Relatively safer than most cities, but it's the journey there that will be hazardous. I need to know that you are ready for that 'cause it'll just be us."

"I am. Ready that is. I just forget sometimes."

"I know." Dad stands up and rustles my hair, "You should get some rest. We leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

According to the books we're going to Konohagakure; which is the hidden village of ninjas for the fire nation. There are four other major ones; Sunagakure in the Land of Wind. Iwagakure in the Land of Earth.

Okay, that's redundant.

Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning and Kirigakure in the Land of Water.

A classic oxymoron.

Seriously, they have some horrible names for these places. There is even a place called Land of Sky. I mean, how did most of these countries agree to these basic ass names?

But that's just the general area around these five ninja nations. There are countries past it that aren't themed like these. Instead they have the occasional samurai and knights, with persons of authority called kings instead of daimyōs.

Both practice what is called feudalism, albeit different versions. My country, Valerious; the one I'm in right now; doesn't have a government. 

Why the hell are we going here? I know my father says that we are going to live in Konoha for a short while but like, why?

Currently sitting atop my bed in my room. I have just finished packing my stuff into a decently-sized bag. And now I await for my dad to finish.

So, I decided to do some research on Konoha. And this is what I found so far.

Dad says we'll be leaving for a couple of years. To continue my training, he said. I've never left Valerious before. Hell, I've never really ever been far from Kaer Morhen.

I'm excited and nervous.

Apparently, Dad used to be friends with some of the high-ranking ninjas in Konoha. Same with Mom. He says that they have kids around my age that I can befriend. Not that I really want to.

The door to my room swings open. In comes, the only other female and mage, Rosalie. Twin sister to Josiah.

"Ready, my dear?" She seems to hesitate and has a melancholy look on her face.

"Yeah." I hop off the bed, grabbing the bag with all of my stuff and sling it over my shoulder.

"Where's Dad?"

"Waiting for you at the gate." Beckoning her head, she sets off down the steps.

I follow and catch up to her stride.

"I hope you brought everything, you'll be gone for quite awhile."

"Everything that matters." I smile at Rosalie.

She smiles back, although it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Be careful out there. Listen to your father and remember we have many enemies."

"I know, Rose. You don't have to lecture me."

She stops and grabs my shoulder; turning me to face her in the process, "I mean it. Okay?" Her eyebrows are furrowed together and her mouth is in the shape of a frown.

Ah, she's just worried.

"Okay."

She pulls me into hug her. Quite forcefully, I might add.

"Um, Rose."

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe very well."

She quickly lets go and gives me an apologetic look.

"Come, we don't want you to be late."

Reaching the gate, there is a wooden cart lead by two pretty brown horses. Owl and the others are conversing with my dad; who is on the seat of the wagon.

"Here she is."

I hop up next to Dad, placing my bag into the cart behind us. Which isn't filled with much, just my bag and two others.

"Ready." I look up at my father, who simply smiles. Then turns toward the others and says, "Any final goodbyes?"

Dorian speaks up first, "Be careful out there."

A witcher of few words.

"Look out for each other." 

Rosalie, always the mother hen.

"Show those ninja, that us witchers are vastly superior in every way."

And the ever arrogant, Josiah. His comment earned a small smack from his sister.

Owl, he just nods and my father nods back.

Dad snaps the reigns and the horses are off.

In a last minute decision, I yell back, "Bye guys!" Waving at their shrinking forms. Turning back to my father, "So, how long is the trip going to be anyway?"

"You might wanna take a nap."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there **yet**?"

"Quit."

"It's already been a week on this stinkin' boat! How much longer 'till we see land?!" I groan, loudly.

"I thought you liked the ocean."

"Only when we are near the shore."

Seriously, just a couple hours after we left. We got on a boat and haven't seen land for a _week_. I mean, I knew Valerious was an island and a bit far away from everyone else. But I didn't realize it would take this _fucking_ long.

"At least a couple more hours."

" **At least!?** " I sit up fast and feel immediately light-headed.

"Yes, at least. Work on your studies in the meantime, it'll help the time past more quickly." Father gets up from his seat and heads toward the quarter deck, which is where the captain and steering wheel are.

Flopping back down, I groan, "Uugghh."

I get up. Slowly this time, and go towards the bow of the ship. Settling down on the beam on port side. I stare out into the endless blue.

I do like the ocean. I find it beautiful in how vast it is. But I also like land. I like it all, really. Although, there is just a certain point where one thing gets boring after awhile. Like now, I've been surrounded by only ocean for a week. At least back at Kaer Morhen, I had mountain views and a lake nearby with forests all around.

I didn't look up the geography of Konoha, but it's called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. So, I guess there has to be some forests around. 

I wonder what shinobi are like. Maybe they slink around in full head-to-toe black garb. Do they wear armor? I know they use chakra and can personally use it, but what about magic? Then there is apparently a language barrier between Valerious and the rest of the world.

Because Valerious grew separately from them. We developed a language called Valerian.

Not a very original name.

Instead they have Japanese. I know how to speak it, it's my second language. Except I can't read it very well, nor can I speak it without a slight accent.

The kanji, hiragana and katakana; it's all confusing to me. Speaking it is more easy.

My father insists that for the rest of the trip to Konoha, I study up on the language and culture. So, that I am not overwhelmed by everything.

He has a point as he usually does.

"Land ho!"

Geez, how much time did I lose track of?

Looking over to my right. The horizon, usually just the curve of blue, now has an indistinct green blob coming up.

Finally.

I sprint towards my father, who is still on the quarter deck. Talking with the captain.

"How much longer now?"

"About an hour until we hit land, then two more days by land to reach Konoha."

"I think I can manage that." I smile, Dad reaches out and rustles my hair.

* * *

Okay, this is actually a huge ass forest. Like enormous. There are hardly any clearings around.

"So, will reach this village around sunset?"

Trailing behind my father, I'm taking in all the sights. Not that there's much aside from the trees, dirt road, shrubbery, and the occasional traveler.

It's still beautiful though.

"Should be if we don't make any stops. And even though it's called Village Hidden in the Leaves, doesn't mean it is. It's more city-like."

"Cool."

I catch up to my father's side, "Who are these friends you have at Konoha?"

"They're some semi-influential shinobi within Konoha. Why?" 

"Was curious. Where will we live while we're there?"

"Your great-grandfather acquired a house there, as a reward for a job he did. It's been ours ever since."

"Huh. Your grandfather or Mom's?"

"Mine."

"What will we do while we're there?"

"You'll see."

I huff, "Well, now you're just being cryptic."

"And you're antsy."

"Yeah, well, you're....ugh."

Dad just chuckles, "They say patience is a virtue."

"They are idiots." Air-quoting around 'they'.

The sky slowly turns to an orange hue. No clouds anywhere to be seen. Hints of blue can still be seen to the west.

"It's sunset." I look at my father with annoyance, quite clearly written, on my face.

"I noticed." Dad has a tiny smirk on his face.

"Seriously?" I deadpan.

"Maybe you should look ahead of us."

I peer over at the road ahead of us and see a wooden wall with green gates; the left has the hiragana for 'a' and the right has 'n'. They spell out 'an', which if I remember correctly means 'hidden'. Above the entrance, has a weird leaf thing.

"Oh."

"Welcome to the Leaf Village, Lyra."


	2. 木漏れ日(Komorebi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 木漏れ日 [Komorebi]: (Japanese) Sunlight filtering through trees.

Dad was right, this place is more like a city than a village. At least in terms of size. I can already see some cultural differences between Konoha and the main city of Valerious; Vesuvia, to be exact.

Also not a very original name.

First thing would have to be the level of technology. Valerious, due to our isolation, isn't that advanced. Konoha, however, has these things called TV and radios. Trains and cameras, as well. I have no idea what any of them do.

Architecture is different as well. In Vesuvia, all the roads are paved and we have canals running through the city. Here they have mainly dirt roads.

I like it though, it's new and I've never cared much for routine.

Currently, Dad and I are walking through the streets; our bags with us. Father says we'll be dropping our bags off first and then towards the Hokage building. To notify that we're here. It's near this huge rock with four faces upon it. The four faces are supposed to be the four Hokages.

It's creepy.

Just four faces, three of them dead, staring down at the city. Forever and ever. Then again I've always thought statues and objects with faces on them are always creepy.

Now the Hokage is currently this old man; Hiruzen Sarutobi. Father says to address him as his title, Hokage-sama. He's the third face from the left on the rock. He's the military dictator; although Dad said leader. They way he described him, makes me think differently.

In the other four nations, they have these Kages as well. Ho means fire, kage means shadow. The other nations are similarly named. Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage. All the military dictators of their respective hidden villages. They aren't the only hidden villages either. There are smaller ones in other countries. But none have the Kage title.

Then there are the Daimyōs, Leaders of the _civilian_ cities other than the hidden village. They work alongside the Kages as the civilian portion of the country. Although, they seem to do nothing of much significance.

There's also one other thing I don't get. The open-toed and ankle sandals that **everyone** wears. Civilians can wear what they want but shinobi have to contend with enemy ninja and fighting with sharp objects. Any smart person would try and injure that exposed ankle or toe. Hindering your opponent and possibly making them lose even more blood. It just doesn't seem practical.

Dad still insists that I wear it anyway to blend in with the culture. Not many civilians like witchers, or foreigners for that matter. And we're not here for any jobs, that's for sure. Even my father is wearing them and hiding his witcher medallion under his shirt.

He even made me bandage my tattoos on my arm. Since no kids in Konoha have tattoos, which makes me stand out even more.

I feel a painful flick behind my right ear. "Ow," turning my head toward the culprit, "What was that for?"

"You weren't listening."

"To what?"

"I asked if you wanted to eat first, before heading to our house."

"House first, I'm not all that hungry."

Without prompt, Dad places a hand behind my shoulder and leads me to a sparse dirt road. More trees are on both sides.

It takes a mere few minutes 'till I see a house much more humble-looking than the ones I've seen so far. I can hear a rush of water behind it. River, maybe.

The house is made primarily of wood. A porch is connected on the side with a clearing next it. There seems to be a smaller second floor as well. The roof is a bit slanted away from the clearing. The front possesses a smaller porch as well, with three steps leading up to the front door. 

"Here it is."

Dad takes out two small, rusted keys. 

He extends one to me, "Here."

I place it into my back pocket, as Dad opens the door with his. Entering the house, I can tell that no one's been in here for years. First thing I see is a nondescript hallway in the dark; not very long or wide from what I can tell. To my left and right, there's a bit of space for a coat rack and some space on the bottom for shoes.

Taking off my shoes and placing it in the nook, my father flicks some sort of switch. Suddenly, light floods the hallway.

Seeing my bewildered look, my father answers, "Electricity." 

I'll look it up in some books later.

With the hallway now lit, I see a small step in front of me along with two doors on either side of the hall. Further down is what seems to be a living room on my right and a kitchen on my left next to a staircase.

Dad enters one of the rooms in the hallway and I go further to explore.

The floors are all wood, with the kitchen being some sort of stone. The living room has an alcove into the floor, a couch inside with carpeted floors; facing a fireplace. The kitchen seems to have counter-tops around almost all of the walls. In the center, more counter-tops in a square shape. There's a weird rectangular box as well. Also, what looks like, a pantry near the end too.

"Lyra, come here."

Walking into the room my father is in, I see a couple of boxes with dust on top. Dad is currently sorting through one of them. He has some sort of frame in his hands. A few strands of my father's dark hair is surrounding his face.

"What is that?"

"An old photograph of me with your mother and uncle." 

"Photographs are those things taken by cameras, right?"

"Mhm, here." He hands over the frame.

It's a small glass panel over this picture thing, with a wooden frame encircling it. The picture has three people within. A young woman, an even younger boy, and a younger version of my father.

Wow, my dad seems to have some sad excuse for a ponytail as a hairstyle. I'm _soo_ gonna make fun of him later.

The other boy looks similar to Dad; angular features, light eyes albeit different color. Although he is smaller in stature. His hair is curly, like mine but instead of white hair it's a very light blonde. Along with honey-like eyes. He still has some baby-fat left on his face with some freckles across nose and cheeks. He's got a smirk on his face and his arms crossed against his chest.

The woman is very attractive. Her features are more soft than Dad and Uncle. She has long, straight, brown hair with striking, verdant green eyes. Her head is held high along with a big smile. Both hands are on her hips.

I see now why most people who knew my mom say I look like her. We have the same nose and eye shape, along with other features.

"That was taken when Nori and I were seventeen. Your uncle was twelve."

"She's pretty."

Dad drooped his head, "She was."

I hand the frame back to my dad. "How come you don't talk about her?"

"When you're finally an official witcher, with a medallion and all, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Right now, the memory of them still hurts." My dad gives a soft smile.

"Okay."

_Grrroowwwlll._

I laugh sheepishly and Dad chuckles, "I'll make something to eat, then we'll head to the Hokage's building."

* * *

Up close, the cliff with the Hokage's faces is more intimidating. I wonder why they decided to even do this. No other nation; as far as I know; does this.

This Hokage building is quite tall, at least 20 meters. It has a weird circle shape that goes down in size as you go up. It's a muted red color with two, smaller but similar, buildings on the sides. Ironically, the center building has the 'fire' kanji near the top.

"Here we are."

Following my father inside, I see what I assume to be ninja in gear all around the room. Along with a few civilians doing the more menial jobs. One such person is behind a desk, only looking at what seems to be an illuminated rectangle on her desk. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes are squinting and glued to the weird object.

"Excuse me."

She looks up, face still scrunched, "Yes?"

"My name is Yokuto Marise, and the Hokage has been expecting me. Where might I find him?"

Recognition flashes in her eyes and her brows shoot up as well. "Oh! Of course, please follow me."

The lady leads us up the building. Her pace is very quick, I have trouble even keeping up.

On the way to whatever she's leading us to; I see more ninja in varying forms of uniform. Most tend to have some sort of weird green vest over whatever they're currently wearing. All of them seem very busy and frantic.

"Here we are."

We stop at what seems to be the very top of the building. The double doors are a simple wooden kind. Brown and relatively plain. There are windows to the opposite side, overlooking some sort of field with children in them; they look to be a bit younger than me.

I think it's the academy part of the building that Dad told me about.

"He's currently with someone right now, but once they're finished you can go right on in. Now if you'll excuse me." The lady bows to us and briskly walks down the same way we left, almost sprinting.

"They seem busy. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing that's our concern."

I lean against the wall opposite the door. While my dad stands next to me, his face void of emotion.

"So, what's this Hokage guy like anyway?"

"He's pretty old—"

"What, like 100?"

My dad chuckles, "No, more like his 60's"

"That's not old."

"According to normal standards, it is."

"So, he's already all wrinkly and grey?"

"Yes, remember witchers age slower than normal; we're also not the norm."

The door opens before I could ask my next question, two men walk through.

One has long dirty blonde-ish hair in a ponytail and gaunt cheeks. The other has a spiky black ponytail with scars on the left side of his face. Both with serious looks on their faces

The blonde one's face immediately brightens up once he sees my father.

"No way! Yokuto! It's good to see you!"

The scar-face one has a small smile, "It's been a long time."

Dad's face softens and a small up-tilt to his mouth can be seen, "Glad to see you both as well."

Blondie spots me, "Oh! And who is this?"

With both hands on my shoulder, "Inoichi, Shikaku. Meet my daughter, Lyra. Ly, these two are some friends of mine."

Inoichi, almost excitedly, crouches down to my level. 

Waving with a soft look on his face, "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi. What's with the uh... ya' know hair?" I mean their hair is longer than any other ninja I've seen so far, including the females.

Shikaku smirks at me. While Inoichi seems amused. Standing back up to face my father, not even answering me, "She reminds me of someone."

"Hehe, you two should get going."

"Yeah, you're right. It's good seeing you!"

Both of them walk back down the stairs, waving goodbye.

I pout, "They didn't answer my question."

He chuckles, "Come on." Dad leads me into the room.

Inside, there is a desk with an old man sitting down with a weird hat on. It's red and has the kanji for fire on it. Windows surround the back wall, giving a very nice view of the village. The desk has some weird kanji on it. I don't remember this one. Along with that same leaf symbol from the gate.

"Hokage-sama, it is good to see you again."

The Hokage smiles warmly, kind of how a grandfather would, "Yokuto-san, please there is no need for formality. Hiruzen would work just as fine."

"Hiruzen-san, this is my daughter, Lyra." 

"Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lyra. You look like your mother." My dad shifts, almost imperceptibly.

"I get that a lot."

Dad crouches to my height, "You can go now, Lyra. I simply wanted you to meet the Hokage."

"What about you?"

"I have some other things we need to talk about."

The Hokage speaks up, "Don't worry, it's all relatively boring things. I'm sure you won't want to stick around."

That's not suspicious at all.

"Be back at the house in a couple hours, okay?" Dad stands back up.

I look up at him and nod, "Ok."

Making my way to the door, I wave at the Hokage and at my father, "Bye~"

* * *

Leaving the building, I decide to head towards a library; if they're even open at this time. There are things I need to look up before I do anything. But first, I need to find one and that'll require some exploring.

Taking a leisurely stroll, I observe the village.

Kids run past me, laughing with infectious glee. Women gossiping and bartering with merchants. Men in bars and restaurants drinking without a care. Reminds me of Vesuvia with just a few differences.

For example, they have different cuisines than we do. Like this ramen stand coming up on my left; it has some writing on the curtains. I believe it says _Ramen Ichiraku._ We don't have this stuff over at Valerious.

A boy with bright blonde hair and an even brighter orange outfit, bumps into me; making me stumble, "One miso ramen with extra pork, please!"

"Naruto! You just bumped into someone, apologize!" A girl with impossibly pink hair punches the one she just called 'Naruto' right on the head.

The boy cradles his head and turns to me in surprise; I see what looks like whiskers, three on each cheek, "Oh, sorry! I was just excited for some ramen!" He gives me a sincere but sheepish smile.

I wave my hand at them, "It's no problem."

Footsteps come up from behind, "You're not from here."

Turning my head, I see a boy with pitch black hair and eyes; staring at me, inscrutably. The girl screams in such a high pitch, that I can't help but cringe a bit, "Sasuke-kun!" Blondie just pouts.

I couldn't help but smile though, "What gave it away?"

His eyes simply narrow further, "You have an accent."

Jeez, this 'Sasuke' guy isn't very trusting; I can respect that.

But before I could respond, I hear an indistinguishable woosh nearby.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't really trust anyone. Especially outsiders." 

Turning around for the third time, I see a much older male with a mask covering his mouth and a bit of his nose. Along with the weird ninja headband covering his left eye. Not to mention his weird gravity-defying grey hair.

His one eye is currently crinkling but he turns to the dark-haired boy, "Now, now; don't bother the nice person, Sasuke. I thought you were raised better than that." He says it in a mocking tone.

The boy quits staring at me and instead glares at the man.

"I didn't hear an accent." Pinkie speaks up, getting the attention of everyone on her. She blushes once she sees us all staring at her, "I mean, he sounded normal to me."

_He?!_

Whiskers immediately perks up, "Yeah! I didn't hear one either! Sasuke is wrong~!" Jumping on the stool, proudly with his hands on his hips.

Weird thing to be proud of.

The man chuckles, "It's very subtle." Whiskers immediately deflates and Pinkie seems thoughtful.

I'm still hung up on the fact that Pinkie called me a 'he'. I know I look kind of androgynous but I'm not that boy-ish looking.

I think. _Anyway_ ,I should go. I haven't found a library yet and I'll need to be back home in a couple hours. Which gives me an idea.

"Excuse me," the man turns to stare at me, it's almost unnerving, "Would you happen to know where the nearest library is?"

"It should be a bit further down this street. Can't miss it." His eye crinkles.

"Thanks." I quickly take off; not wanting to waste anymore time. I can feel eyes on my back as I leave but ignore it in favor of searching for the library.

And just like the man said, the library comes into view. It has a sign that says, _Konoha Toshokan_ ; literally tree leaf library. Finally.

Entering the building, there doesn't seem to be many people inside. The librarian is currently sorting through some books.

Now to find what I need.

* * *

_This sucks!_

Groaning, I rub my temple as I make my way back home. The streets are empty and no buildings are lit with few exceptions.

I couldn't find a single book in Valerian. Nor could I find one in Japanese about this electricity stuff and anything else about their weird inventions. Even if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to read it well.

It seems I'm gonna have to ask Dad when I see him, since I can't find the answer in the library. I should be coming up on the house soon.

Aha! There it is.

Entering the house, I yell out, "I'm home!" A waft of something delicious crosses my nose.

I see my dad munching on something, another bowl next to his. He smiles at me, "I took the liberty of unpacking everything along with dinner. Here." He passes the bowl and some chopsticks to me as I settle on the stool near the counter.

The bowl is ceramic with minimal design other than some blue bordering the lip of the bowl. Inside is some thick noodles in a sauce with some vegetables. I dig in immediately.

With my mouth full, "Thank you!"

"Tomorrow, we're training. So, eat up and rest."

I nod, too busy stuffing my mouth, to reply.

Dad smiles, "I hope you like it here, Ly. We'll be staying for awhile."


	3. Dépaysement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dépaysement (French): The feeling of not being at home; In a foreign or different place.

The screams. The gut-wrenching screams, the ones that make your blood just curdle. Sometimes I can hear it simply echoing in my head, just _over and over and over._

And the smell, not like anything you can ever dream up. It's distinct, disgusting and sweet; when you smell it, you just know what it is and you will never forget it. The smell was every for the first few months and nothing could mask the scent. It was just everywhere.

Before that was just darkness and isolation, just nothing for _so long_. It felt like I didn't even exist.

* * *

I wake up in a panic; my heart racing miles per hour, my hands sweaty, and my breathing frantic.

It's barely light outside but I don't think I can go back to bed.

I should distract myself with something.

Maybe I have some books I can read. Or going outside to get some air, fresh air would be good.

I brush some pieces of my sweaty hair out of my face and slide off the bed.

Take a deep breath in; _inhale;_ and out; _exhale._ Alright, I feel a bit better.

Making my way to the porch, my mind can't help but slip back into that memory and I have to take a second and just recollect myself. I fucking hate nights like these. Like, why can't I ever dream about food?

Luckily, the nightmares don't occur as often as it used to. I still have the insomnia, though.

The sky is a nice soft blue. On the horizon, just above the treetops, I can see hues of pinks and oranges. Sunrises and sunsets are the best time of day in my opinion. Although, I might be biased since I tend to waking up at around this time.

I close my eyes and focus on the sounds around me. Rushing of the stream, rustles of the tree, the small breeze coming and going. Birds are chirping a fair distance away and even further, if I really focus, I can hear people already out on the streets.

Doing things like this helps me to relax from these kind of nights. It's a weird self-soothing thing that I taught myself when I was younger. 

"Hungry?" I jump and turn around, Dad is standing right in the doorway.

"I hate it when you do that." I give him a half-hearted glare and he chuckles before turning back into the house, "What're you making?" I follow him inside.

"Just porridge. And I figured since you're already wide awake, we can start training right after."

I hop up on the stool, while Dad walks to the opposing side of the counter. Grabbing two bowls, he slides one to me.

"Today, I'll be teaching you something brand new, and ultimately one of my reasons for bringing you here."

"What?"

"Chakra."

_Really? Just that?_

I can feel my face immediately contort in confusion.

"I know you know what it is for the most part and that it's different to magic. Which is where it's use comes in. Your magic is volatile and difficult to control—"

I stop eating to interject, "I can use it though!"

"Yes, but at a cost to your safety and others. Not to mention, it takes years to learn and _decades_ to master. We have enemies **now** , and they're not going to wait to kill us. They also have techniques that even old witchers find useful. And you need to have other skills besides your fists and plain ol' weapons."

"Fair enough."

If old witchers like Owl use it then I guess it's good in my book.

We finish up eating and promptly exit to the clearing outside the house. The sun has now risen up, casting the sky in vibrant shades of orange. White, puffy clouds have started to appear.

"First things first, chakra is a sort of energy within the body. It's unique to humans unlike magic which exists in all living creatures. It's necessary to perform jutsus, to which there are three categories of. All ninjas use it and learn it from a very young age. But we're not ninjas."

I can't help but smile at that.

"Chakra is made up of two other energies; physical and spiritual. You need to mix the two together, evenly, to perform a jutsu or any technique involving chakra. To start, you'll be learning how to actually control chakra. It''ll making learning everything else easier."

I can tell all of this is just going to make my head hurt and take _forever_.

My father picks up two leaves on the ground. Handing one to me, he says, "I want you to make this leaf stick to your forehead. Like so." He places the leaf on his forehead and lets go. The leaf somehow stays glued there, I even blow on it and it still doesn't move.

"Cool. But uh, how can I tell which is which?"

He thinks for a moment, "Despite the similarities of magic and chakra, they have distinct differences that allow us to tell which is which. It should feel different than the magic you're used to feeling. Try closing your eyes and search for it. There should be two different energies aside from your magic."

Closing my eyes, I try looking for this new energy. But all I feel is m— Wait! I feel something!

It's small but I can feel it in my core. Almost near my stomach. It is markedly different to magic; one feels like what I expect pure energy to be, raw almost; the other is gentler, like flowing silk. I try to manipulate the two, in the same way I do with magic. Gently, I nudge the chakras. It feels like it didn't move an inch. Great.

Without opening my eyes, I ask, "How do I make it move?"

"It's not as delicate as magic, it's durable. That's one reason why so many people prefer it."

So, I force it to move. It seems to respond better to that. Like playing with clay that's hardened a bit. I pull the chakra towards my forehead and try to pool it in a small area. I place the leaf in my hand on to that area, and let go.

It falls off.

Dad chuckles, "You need to actually make it stick, focusing the chakra in one point won't do anything. Use the two energies and mix them together." He settles down on the grass, laying back with his arms supporting him.

I pick up the leaf and sit down cross-legged before resuming. I do the same steps from before but this time when I place the leaf I make the chakras twist around, in unison, onto the leaf. I let go again, and the leaf falls off, _a_ _gain._

"Ohmygawd." I mumble and fall backwards onto the lush and cool grass.

Okay, this is gonna take awhile.

"I'll let you figure it out. Nothing I can say or do will make this any easier." I can hear my father get off the ground and head towards the house.

Traitor. 

" _Ugghhh._ " I roll on to my stomach and after a couple of moments of wallowing in overly dramatic self-pitying. I roll back over and sit up.

Alright. I can do this. Dad wouldn't show me this if he didn't think I can do it.

With my newfound determination, I jump back into the exercise.

* * *

After a few rough hours of intensive chakra control; to no success, I might add. I decide to ask my dad a question that has been on the back of my mind.

Messing with a blade of grass, I call out, "Dad?"

"Hm?"

Turning my head towards my father, currently sitting on the porch steps. He's reading something in Japanese. I can't tell what it is.

"Do you think I look like a boy?"

My father's brows furrow and I can see a lace of amusement in his eyes, " I can see why some people would mistake you for a boy. Why?"

"Briefly met some people and one of them seemed to think I was a dude." I flop back on the grass and stare at the clear blue sky.

With a thunk, I can hear Dad put down his book, " Oh? And who are these people?"

I shrug, "Don't know."

"You didn't ask they're names?" He sounds almost incredulous.

"That's why I said **briefly** met. I just, bumped into them. There were four of them. Three of them, I think, were around my age. The other guy was older. One girl had this unbelievably bright pink hair. Like, seriously! Long pink hair!"

"Interesting, and the others?"

"The older guy was indisputably an older ninja, he seemed to cover most of his face and had spiky grey hair."

I hear my dad snort and mumble something too quiet for me to hear.

Ignoring, "I remember the other two kids names; One had dark hair and eyes, they called him Sasuke. The other had these weird whiskers and bright blonde hair with a bright orange outfit as well. They called him Naruto." I tilt my head back to see my father's reaction.

He has almost this pained look in his eyes. Okay, wasn't expecting that. I sit back up, facing my dad.

"Dad?" 

My father jolts and his eyes went round, but his expression soon closes and a soft smile appears but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Sorry, I was reminded of someone. You should get back to training."

I feel my lips turn downward and my eyebrows furrow; he never tells me anything about his own life. "What was the other reasons we came here?"

"Lyra, get back to training." He gets up and goes back into the house.

"Hmph." I plop down on the grass again.

Dad doesn't really talk about his feelings all to much, or anything about his own past. I've heard bits and pieces from other people that know him, but nothing actually from _him_. Never does he talk to me about that sort of stuff. And it feels so one-sided, I share everything with him. He dismisses most of my questions or is very cryptic and vague with his answers. I know that as my father, he isn't some friend but just I—

" _Ugh_." I've been groaning a lot. This whole move is more stressful than I originally thought. I should just get back to training.

* * *

Okay, this whole chakra shit is boring and complicated, and I hate everything about it. It just won't do what I want it to do!

Dad isn't any help either; since I told him about those people I met, he's been all moody and has stopped helping me at all. Not that he was very helpful to begin with.

I have since ripped up the leaf in my short-lived rage and resorted to laying down on the grass atop my stomach. Just enjoying the coolness of the earth.

This is honestly just the worst day.

_Ah, fuck it!_

I jump from the ground and set off away from the clearing and the house; walking in some random direction.

I've decided to go train somewhere else. A new change of scenery can be helpful. Somehow. I just need to refresh my brain and the best way to do that is to distract myself for awhile.

But where to go?

Maybe some restaurant or the library again.

Nah, I have no money and people kept staring at me in the library.

Maybe I can explore some other clearings they have. I think I remember seeing places for parks and big foresty areas. 

That sounds best.

Alright, off to some other area with trees!

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking in random wooded places, I come across a small and isolated clearing; far from my house. It was a circlet of trees and bushes, nice and quaint.

I like it.

There seems to be some sort of major insect activity going on, cause I can hear buzzing nearby; like more than what I usually hear. Might be an ant hill or a beehive.

Actually, that gives me an idea.

I settle myself down beside the trunk of a tree; perfectly in the shade. In a cross-legged position, I mess around with my chakra again before I do anything with leaves.

What if I change the state of chakra with the mixing?

Like from a watery substance to one more viscous and elastic? The idea stems from honey, which I thought of when I heard the buzzing. Honey is a sticky but thick liquid. It's also very elastic and has strong surface tension. So, when it something sticks in it, the object remains there and is hard to get out.

The problem is applying that to chakra. You can make some liquids the same, but with like other chemicals and stuff. That's why concrete exists. But I wouldn't even know how to create that same thing with chakra, as it has no physical manifestation. At least, I think so.

Let's just give it a shot anyway.

First, I pool the chakra onto the back of my hand. Next, I attempt to thicken the chakra. Mixing the two chakras together into one _even_ cohesive substance. It feels a bit heavier to move already. It's already elastic enough, so I should be good there.

Now I rip out a blade of grass and place it where the chakra is located. I rotate my hand and the blade doesn't fall!

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I jump up and down with my fists pumping into the air.

Finally! This took so long! I need to show Dad and move on to the next step, preferably _before_ late afternoon hits. 

Which way did I come from again?

It's fine, I'll just head into one direction and work from there.

They have nice forests here. Almost like they're well taken care of. Not much debris or fallen logs. Nor is there much tall grass. It might just be the geography, though.

* * *

I wander in the forests for a few minutes before I come across another clearing. This time, it's one with a stream running alongside it. Welp, I went in the wrong direction. I should go back the way I came—

 _Waaait._ I hear somebody.

They seem to be on the opposite side of this field. It sounds like... they're yelling? The smell is familiar too. So, I've come across them before.

Eh, I'm not all that curious to find out.

I turn to leave but I hear something that catches my attention, "How did you know he was this witch thing?"

Okay, now I'm curious.

I crouch onto the ground and crawl towards the sounds. If I really focus, I can see the shapes of the four from last night.

"They're called witchers, and I've met a few when I was younger. They've got a few characteristics that makes it easy to tell."

"Wait! What's a witcher!? Are they like, cooler than ninjas!?"

"Yeah, the academy never taught us. I certainly don't remember reading anything about them."

"Hn."

What kind of response is that?

"I hope the academy at least told you about Valerious."

Silence, then a sigh from the older guy.

"Guess not. Witchers are people who have been trained to fight and kill monsters. They're very rare nowadays but once were more numerous than us shinobi. Some would say they are even stronger and better than most chūnin or even some jōnin."

"But he was our age."

"He's probably still in training; if I remember correctly, they're not actually full-fledged witchers until they turn eighteen."

This guy is well-informed, but how the hell could he tell I'm a witcher-in-training. Most characteristics, he talked about, are; the medallion and weapons. Medallion is pretty obvious and the weapons we wear are lighter in color due to the silver. I have neither. The sword, I simply don't have on my person. The medallion I don't get till I turn eighteen. My tattoos wouldn't even give me away as a witcher. Nor would my hint of an accent give me away either, there are plenty of Valyrians that aren't witchers.

"Uhh, one more question."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What exactly are monsters?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit vague. Monsters are usually classified by two things; dissimilarity to humans and lack of sentience or obvious intelligence. That's the general reference, but witchers tend to have differing definitions."

Alright, now they're just asking basic questions that I know the answer to. I should leave now before they spot me. If they haven't already.

I crawl a good ways away before standing up and heading off in the direction I came.

* * *

So, she was listening in. She isn't very good at it, though I suppose witchers aren't meant for sneaking around. And I'm not oblivious, I know that he is actually a she. I've only kept quiet because of how funny it'll be when my cute students find out. Along with the more serious reason that they should be able to tell because they're shinobi.

My students have been dismissed for the day and already Naruto is attempting to ask Sakura out for ramen.

I need to get that boy some more healthy food options.

Sasuke approaches, deep in thought, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"What _is_ he doing here?" Ah, my more astute student.

"What ever do you mean?"

I see his eyes narrow to crinkled slits and his mouth pouts; so easy to anger.

"You said witchers fight monsters."

"I did, how observant of you."

He huffs, "There are no monsters in Konoha."

"Also true."

"So, why is he here?" I can hear the frustration in his voice escalate.

"Don't know."

His eye twitches, "Ugh, never mind." He sulks away.

Truth is, I know exactly why she's here. And I could tell them, but it's far more interesting to watch my cute students figure it out instead.


	4. Estrenar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estrenar (Spanish): The beginning of something; first time.

I arrive at the clearing near my new home. The sun is in the middle of the sky. All clouds are gone and there seems to be no sign of any storms. I enter, no visible sign of my father anywhere.

There's a rustle in one of the rooms, "Dad?"

"Over here," the muffled response sounding through the thin walls.

I walk into the cluttered area and see my father messing around with some strange materials, "What are you doing up here?"

"Grab your axe. We're going on a job."

My eyebrows shoot up, "Already? We've only been here for like... not even more than a day."

I mean I'm excited don't get me wrong, but that was ridiculously quick. I didn't think this place got any monsters because of the huge walls. Guess I was wrong.

Dad gets up and stuffs the weird materials in a nondescript bag, "It's not too big of a deal, just some 'pest' control."

I hum my response and a tiny grin crosses my face. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I ask, "What are we hunting?"

" _You_ aren't hunting anything, I am. You'll be on the sidelines watching."

"Aww, what?!" I can feel my shoulders droop in disappointment.

"It's more important to observe first before you even start assisting in jobs."

I whine, "I'd rather train."

"This is training, it's just not that fun." Dad gives me an infuriating smile, "For you at least. " He wakes past me as I gape at where he was standing. I then groan and follow him downstairs.

* * *

Father and I are on the way to the Hokage building. The same one we went to yesterday, to the exact same room with the Hokage. He wants my father there to give him some info and discuss terms of payment and stuff. I believe their currency is supposed to be these paper and coins called ryō. Compared to the crowns we use.

With it being midday; the streets are even more bustling and lively than before. My father is currently ahead of me in the crowd; walking briskly.

I run up besides him, "You know you didn't answer my question."

"Hmm, which one?"

"The 'what monster are we—', I mean, 'you fighting?'"

"Don't know yet. I need to examine the area of the sightings first."

My eyebrows furrow in a frown, "Wait. This supposed monster you're hunting is based purely on some sighting?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "The Hokage seems to believe these sightings have credibility. And we live here because of him."

I tilt my head, "So, what _do_ we know?"

"Not much, other than it's faster than civilians can track."

Tapping my chin, I ask, "Could it be a vampire? A succubus? Maybe a gelloude?"

Dad snorts softly, "Maybe, unlikely though. All 3 are too smart to try and inhabit a city with shinobi everywhere."

"But it's possible."

"It is."

Satisfied, I fall behind my father; resuming my leisurely stroll. The rest of our walk continues on in silence.

Before long, the red building comes into view. We enter it the same way we did yesterday. The lady at the front desk nodding to my father and waving us away. 

They are expecting us.

Just as before ninjas of all ages and appearance are going about their business within the building. A few older ones even openly stare at Father and me. Some even did double takes. Now that my Dad's medallion is out for display and his two swords of steel and silver strapped to his back; the people recognise he's a witcher and assume I'm one as well. Considering, I'm following him like a lost duckling.

Have to admit it's kinda bizarre being stared at with such fascination. It's making me uncomfortable enough to shift nervously. While the people back home are arguably more joyous and informal, they don't just stare at random strangers. Like these guys love doing.

It seems my father noticed and bumped my shoulder with arm, "You get used to it."

I nod my head slightly and do my best to ignore them.

* * *

Man, this sucks! All we've been getting are such boring, baby missions. It's like they don't trust us anymore after the last 'C rank'. I mean it's not our fault the guy lied.

Currently, we're helping this old lady gather these herbs in the forest. Sakura-chan and Sasuke are somewhere around here, while Kakashi is up in the trees; not helping as he usually does.

"Kakashi-sensei, why can't we get anymore cool missions like the last one‐?!" Sakura-chan sighs.

Kakashi doesn't even look at me when he replies, too engrossed in his dumb book, "The last mission was bumped to an A rank, which wasn't even supposed to happen. You won't be touching those kinds of missions until you're at least chūnin. For now, you'll just have to deal with the D and C ranks."

"Bu— ouch!" I feel a hard smack a the back of my head and turn to the person responsible. Rubbing my injury, in the process.

Sakura-chan's pretty face is all contorted, "Would you stop whining about it already! Kakashi-sensei already told you; we aren't doing those higher ranked missions. The last one was already very dangerous! We could have died!"

"B-but Sakura-chan..." she glares at me once more before heading off with a filled basket.

I pout and grumble, "Man, this sucks."

It would be cool to do a mission with these watching dudes. Like the one we met earlier; he seemed pretty nice and with the way sensei described them; he sounds badass too.

Yeah! I can imagine it now! Fighting back-to-back with one and killing off hordes of evil monsters. Saving the day and rescuing a princess. That'd be cool.

I feel a sudden sharp pain on my forehead, "Wha— ow! Hey, quit it -ttebayo!"

Looking up suddenly to see Kakashi prepared to flick another rock at me, "Stop daydreaming."

My pout returns and I go back to foraging for herbs with a grumble.

* * *

"An omu—what?" My head tilts to one side.

The old man in front of us; a merchant in the area of these sightings; is frantic. His complexion is pale and clammy. He has cowered behind his little counter of produce, looking around periodically. The space around us however, seems normal; no signs of any disturbance to the public or otherwise.

"Ōmukade! The giant man-eating insect!"

Dad tries placating the guy with hands raised, "Woah, no need to shout. Just tell me what happened."

The man takes in a deep, shaky breath, "It was early morning, I had gotten up to set up shop before opening." He takes another one and sweeps his black hair; streaked with grays; onto the side. Looking anywhere but at us, he continues, "I felt a rumble in the ground, right in the center of the road. Then, there it was! A slithering red serpent poking out of the ground, but it had hundreds of legs and a set of long claws. I thought I was a goner!"

My father hums, "Why aren't you?"

"'Cause I spat on him like in the legend! He screeched this horrible shrill and went back into the ground from where he came."

Because he—what? Okay, one; what the _fuck_ is an Ōmukade? Two; why the hell did spitting on him work? This country has a weird-ass culture. I honestly have never been more confused in my life. My mind has subsequently blanked.

Dad looks unsurprised and just tells the man to go home for today and to tell every other vendor the same. After that, he turns to me and says, "Ly, I want you to smell the road—"

"Huh?"

The corner of his mouth quirks up for a moment, "Just trust me. This is part of your training too, and try looking for a sort of sickly sweet smell. I'll try and clear the area."

I nod slowly and turn towards the plain dirt path. Dad starts to rush people along telling them of a monster in this area. The traffic dispersing slowly, leaving only faint scents.

The air is mostly stale with a mix of different things. Some delicate perfume here, exotic spices here, and fresh bakery items over there. I squat down, the smells changing a bit. More muddy and grass-like with hints of something sugary but not sickly sweet.

"Dad! I don't smell anything out of the ordinary."

He comes jogging up to me with an eyebrow raised and says, "You sure?"

"Positive."

Dad's face is deceptively blank, "Maybe you should try getting closer."

"Oookay." I dip my head low enough to touch the tip of my nose to the ground. Then I realize how ridiculous this is and sit back up.

"Why can't you do this yourself?"

Dad squats down beside me, "Because, your senses are naturally going to be a lot better than most other witchers when you get older. Which means we must hone them too. Learning to distinguish _very_ faint scents is part of that."

I hum skeptically and squint my eyes at him. Nonetheless, I turn back to the dirt and lay the side of my head on the ground.

Might as well train my hearing too.

I close my eyes and focus on noise first; there's some muffled rumbles but that could easily be footsteps echoing through the dirt. Although the scent indicates otherwise; it's sickly sweet just as father said it would be but there's something else too. A coppery smell like coins, fruity even. 

That's blood, fresh blood.

I quickly sit back up and tell my father, "The smell is here, as well as some fresh blood. There was also some rumbling too."

He smiles and tries to ruffle my hair but I bat him away in time, "Good." Dad stands back up and motions for me to do so as well before continuing, "So, we know the creature is around here and its description. Only two questions remain; what is it? And how do we lure it out?" He looks at me expectantly.

More training.

Luckily, I already have an answer, "Well, in order to find the proper bait, we must find out what the monster is first. And from that guy's description it seems to be a giant centipede. Which means will need a small live animal. That sound about right?"

Another smile and a small nod, "A chicken or a rabbit should do. Although, there is one thing you missed."

I tilt my head in confusion, "What?"

"The sickly-sweet smell; it comes from shaelmaar dung."

"Oh, gross," My nose wrinkles and Dad chuckles in response.

"Which means, we'll need other things to dispose of the shaelmaar too."

"Are we going to tell the Hokage?"

"After, for now take this—" He reaches into a pouch and hands me a small coin purse, "and buy either some meat or a small farm animal. I will inform some ninja patrols to keep this area clear and get some other supplies. We'll meet back up in a hour."

I nod and take off.

Time to find some good ol' bait.

* * *

Finally! This boring mission is over. Kakashi-sensei has already left and so has Sasuke, but Sakura's still here!

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan!" I run up behind her.

She turns around with a frown on her lips and shoulders drooped, growling, " _What_?"

My cheeks turn hot and I can't help but stare at the ground between us, "Well, I was hoping we could go and get some ramen together?"

"No," She lumbers away, down the street and I frown at the rejection.

Eh, no matter. I can try again tomorrow!

_Thud!_

I stumble forward and look behind me, "What the..."

A boy, taller than me, in a basic black hoodie and green pants; with short and curly hair. Huh, I've seen him somewhere...

Wait! It's that kid from yesterday! 

Man, is this guy pale! I thought maybe it was just the lighting from yesterday, but nope. This guy has super pale skin, eyes and hair! Although, I think I see some freckles on his cheeks and nose; and I think one of his eyebrows is missing a sliver of hair.

He's dusting off his pants and seems to be mumbling something about 'bait'. He's also got some weird bag with him and his left arm and hand seems to be bandaged. There's also some cool axe thing on his hip too.

I point at him and yell, "Hey, I saw you yesterday!"

Recognition flashes quickly in his face but then relaxes and replies nonchalantly, "Oh yeah, you're the one who bumped into me at that food stand. Seems that score is settled now."

I rub my neck sheepishly, "Hehe... Hey, my sensei told me that you're some sort of watcher!"

His eyebrows rise up; furrowing together; and he smiles just a bit, "A what?"

"A watcher! You guys like slay monsters and stuff."

He chuckles, "I think you mean a _witcher_ and we don't just slay monsters, and stuff," He shakes his head before walking past me, "Doesn't matter, I got to going. See ya!" He gives me a two-fingered salute before heading off.

"W-wait a minute!" I run up besides him, "Where are you going?" 

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised, not stopping or slowing down in the slightest, and asks, "Why do you care?"

I shrug, "Well, I wanted to ask you some of stuff about witchers and I thought I'd just tag along."

"Huh," He stops suddenly, "You should ask someone else or read a book; I'm busy and it's probably best that you don't tag along." He walks away, faster this time, leaving me behind.

My face screws in disgust, "Man, I don't wanna read some dumb book!"

You know what! I'm just gonna follow him! So, he'll have to answer my questions! Also, he didn't tell me his name!

I sprint in the direction he went and shout, "Hold up! I didn't catch your name!"

He doesn't stop or turn around but he replies, "Cause I didn't say it!"

Managing to catch up, I humph and cross my arms, "Can you tell me then?"

"No."

Wha—

I pout and ask, "What! Why not?"

He cringes, "Don't shout, I'm right here."

My pout deepens, "You didn't answer me."

"I know."

I jump out in front of him and proclaim, "Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna become the next Hokage!" and stick out a thumbs up.

"That's nice. I don't care." He walks past for the third time.

But I don't give up easy and trail after him, again.

"Now you tell me your name!"

"No, now we both go our separate ways and never see each other again," His voice sounds strained.

"Oh come on, I'm sure we can be really good friends!"

I bump into him as he stops suddenly, "Kid, look," He turns around quickly and narrows his eyes at me, "I don't want to be your friend and I, sure as shit, don't care about your dumb goal. _Leave. Me. Alone._ " He walks ahead again, briskly, as I stand there stunned.

My face morphs into one of anger, "Fine! I didn't really care about you, anyway!"

* * *

Great, now I'm pissed.

In all honesty, the kid seems nice but I'm really not looking for friends of any kind. I'm happy without them, I don't need them, and I don't see why I should. Right now, I just want to get back to my dad, give him this meat from the butcher, and kill the two dumb monsters.

I can smell Dad's familiar scent of earth and coffee up ahead, his towering shape slowly coming into view. Along with someone new; they smell of smoke and ash and is nearly equal to my father in height. The two are currently conversing.

"Dad!" I take off in a dead sprint, eager to get this over with.

He looks over at me with a soft smile, "That was quick, not bad." He motions his hands toward the other man, "This is Sarutobi Asuma. He's helping with the perimeter."

He takes a long drag of his cigarette and waves a hand, "Nice to meet ya, kid." A sincere smile forms on his face.

Now I know where the smell comes from.

The man, Asuma, is swarthy with dark hair and eyes. He's dressed in the usual get-up of most ninja I've seen, but with some sort of cloth hanging from the green vest; it has a dark circle on it with a simple red kanji for fire on it.

He seems okay.

I curtly nod, "Yeah, hi or whatever." Dad raises an eyebrow as I turn to him and hand the bag over, "Can we get this over with now?"

Asuma chuckles softly, "Agreed, the Hokage would prefer this to be done as soon as possible."

Dad ponders for a second and narrows his eyes at me, "Alright then, let's get started." Asuma takes off to the rooftops, and my father turns to me, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, you do." He crosses his arms.

"Can we talk about it later? Preferably while eating something sweet."

He releases his arms and sighs, "Fine, we'll return to it later. In the meantime, take this and get on a rooftop nearby," He hands me a round bag wrapped in rope with some sort of fuse on top, "I'll signal to you when I want you to light it with igni and throw it near the shaelmaar. I'd also recommend covering your eyes and ears after you throw it. Otherwise, stay out of the fight."

The bomb is roughly a bit bigger than my hand. "You sure? Last time I used igni, I nearly burned down one of the towers at Kaer Morhen."

That was a fun day.

"Then aim the igni into the sky and use a lot less than what you think you need."

"And the centipede?"

He smiles, "I already know how to deal with him." He ruffles my hair and gently pushes my head.

I climb up on one of the nearby buildings, perching myself on the sloped tiles; a grin already forming on my face.

This is going to be so cool.

There isn't anyone in the streets or buildings, with the exception of three ninjas circling our general location. They're probably here to keep civilians and other ninjas out.

Dad is currently setting the bait—a bunch of meat trimmings—in the middle of the road, by just ripping the bag open and letting it fall out.

Simple and effective. The centipede will smell it and come up. Once that guy is dead, we can use the burrows he made to find the shaelmaar.

At least I think.

Dad takes a few steps back and takes out his sword. He then brings out some sort of flask with a clear-looking fluid in it.

That's gotta be insectoid oil.

He pours it on the blade, letting the liquid run down. Gravity doing all the work.

It's very quiet and the sun is about to set, creating shadows over the entire aisle. The sun creating an orange filter over the street.

A minute later, a soft rumble begins. Another and it's gotten stronger.

My father's body tenses, his grip on the sword visibly tightens.

I feel my own nerves start to build. Despite my knowledge on monsters and fighting, I've only ever seen two or three. And _never_ have I been able to help out even a little bit.

The ground starts rumbling with an intensity that makes even the buildings shake.

Only a second later, the ground bursts and out pops the red worm.

He shrieks, a loud piercing scream. I have to cover my own ears with how loud it is.

Dad, unperturbed, lunges at the beast, catching it off guard. Slicing one of the creature's long arm in the process. It shrieks again and spews some yellow goo at him.

He takes another slash at him but misses as the creature goes back into it's hole.

A mere second later it pops back up again behind Dad and tries to swing its long body at him; but Father rolls forward and avoids it.

The beast again going underground and popping up a second later beside him. But before the creature attacks, Dad uses yrden and takes another swing at the worm; slicing the other long arm.

The worm spews more goo again and drops into the ground. Dad dodges to the center of the road and casts yrden again. Soon after, the creature starts circling the trap. Spewing goo and periodically, getting closer and closer.

Only a few seconds later and the beast lashes at Dad from beyond the circle. He ducks and stabs the worm above him, and then drags the blade down the its body. Splitting it in two, effectively killing it.

The monster's carcass flumps to the ground as the runes fade.

I breathlessly word out, "Cool."

My heart is pounding in my ears and my hands are shaking. I didn't notice but I was clenching my axe handle the entire time. My white knuckles being evidence of that.

I wasn't even in that fight but just watching is getting me all jittery.

The fight lasted probably less than a minute. Some of the stands in the area have been destroyed in the process. Produce, clothes and toys now litter the area. The goo that centipede shot out, was an acid; and has created shallow dents into the ground as well. Only adding into the destruction already caused.

The holes, created by the centipede, are roughly a metre big. Peering over the roof and looking into the nearest one, I see no bottom. Just a void.

Damn, how far does this thing go?

I look up at my Dad, he's currently wiping off the oil and blood on the blade with a cloth.

"So, are you gonna go down one of these burrows to find the shaelmaar?"

He takes it out a whistle before answering, "No, I'm gonna lure it out."

I 'oh' and climb back to my perch. Clamping my hands over my ears, ready for the next fight.

Dad blows into the metal object and a sharp whistle comes sounding through.

The shaelmaar definitely had to hear that.

Another rumble begins to build just like with the centipede, but this one feels different. The one with the centipede felt more controlled, centered. This one feels more all over the place, more akin to an earthquake.

Like an arrow, the shaelmaar pops out of a burrow. Dad has to duck and roll out the way as it collides into a nearby building. Luckily, I can't sense anyone inside it. So, no one should be dead or injured. The building, on the other hand, has now collapsed due to the structural integrity being demolished.

Dad picks up an apple off the ground and tosses it at a solid pillar. It makes a small 'thud'.

It screeches and barrels towards the sound while Dad moves out of the way.

The shaelmaar hits the pillar and becomes disoriented. Father uses the chance by striking at it's underbelly, that is now exposed.

The creature screeches again, turning around quickly and slamming its forearms into the ground. Dad narrowly dodges out the way and counterattacks and slices its tail.

I decide to grab the bomb Dad gave me in preparation. I contort my fingers into the casting gesture for igni. Ready to light and toss this thing at the creature's face.

The shaelmaar rolls at Dad again, colliding into another building wall. Creating a gaping hole into the structure.

Dad attempts to strike the creature again but the shaelmaar's tail knocks the sword out of my father's hand.

He yells, "Ly, now!"

My fingers fill with magical energy and I release it onto the bomb. The fuse ignites and I toss it at the creature. I shut my eyes and ears as the bomb implodes on contact.

The shaelmaar shrieks and Dad, who already got his sword back, rams the sword into the monster's face.

The shriek dies out and my father pulls out the sword, letting the creature slump to the ground.

While I was focused on the fight, I didn't notice that I accidentally created a small fire on the roof.

Oops.

I zip off my hoodie in haste and stomp out the fire. I can hear my dad chuckle.

He's currently using some sort of scroll on the monster's bodies. In my curiosity, I hop off the roof and walk up to him.

"What are you doing?"

He holds the scroll out to me, letting me read the characters on it, "A sealing scroll. I'm using it to put the bodies in here."

I—what?

The writing on the parchment is obviously Japanese and I can understand some of the words but put together it makes no sense. Also, how does that help to put a physical body; that's several metres big; into a tiny piece of paper.

"This day has been so confusing."

Dad snorts, "It's still confusing to me."

I look at my dad with skepticism clear upon my face, "You? Confused? Did one of them hit you in the head?"

My father's eyebrows raise, "I'm serious. Fūinjutsu is something I've never been able to understand."

"Fūinjutsu?"

"Sealing techniques."

"Ah."

Still confused.

A woosh comes from behind us and the smokey smell returns.

"The old man's not going to be happy with about this."

I turn around and see Asuma looking at the collapsed building and stalls. His arms cross and his face pouty.

Dad's scroll then poofs and I turn around to see the shaelmaar's body disappear.

"Woah."

He rolls it back up and hands it to me.

I can't help but stare at it in fascination. It's a bit bigger than my hand, with red lining the ends of it and a plain beige for the center. It just looks like any normal scroll. I want one.

"Sorry, about some of the buildings." Dad takes out another one and uses it on the centipede.

Asuma sighs, "It's fine, we're just gonna have to deal with the flak from the civilians."

He tosses the second one to me, "It could have been much worse."

The ninja rubs the back of his head and sighs again, "It could have been better too."

I frown and open my mouth to say something but Dad noticed and put his hand over it, "We'll head for the Hokage and leave the rest to you."

I lick his palm but he doesn't budge. So, I bite instead and he pulls away but doesn't seem bothered.

"Come on, Ly. We should get going."

He places the hand I bit, on my shoulder and pushes me down the street. Leaving our trashed battlefield to the seemingly exasperated ninja.

Asuma gives a half-hearted wave to us before turning to the mess the monsters left.

I look up at my father and grin, "That was fun."


End file.
